The New Kid
by Sarahloveslax
Summary: Roxas has had a normal life and always wants more. He meets Axel, the new kid, and soon finds him to be a big part of his life after meeting in the mansion. Rated T, yaoi. Story with actual plot. Akuroku. Romance, adventure, maybe angst. Take a look, write a review :' xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, first story yeah. Im not a big writer but I thought I'd give this a try. Akuroku, maybe some yaoi :') Rated T, but it could go up a littleeeee more. THERE WILL BE NO POV CHANGED HERE. I positively hate that. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, so stay tuned. **

**-Sarahloveslax.**

* * *

"_Roxas!" _My mother called from downstairs to get me to hurry to school.

"Coming mom!" I yelled.

Walking through town to school was just another part in my routine of my currently normal life.

I'll tell you a little about our town. It was called Twilight Town, not a big place, but not too small. However, the place was pretty boring. The only exciting place to go to was the clock tower on the east side of town. It was a place that I'd always go to when I was in middle school with my best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Other than that clock tower, this place was pretty simple. Regular plaza, back alleys, lots to play and goof off in, ect.

However, there was this one place that always interested me.

It was the abandoned mansion on the opposite end of the town. There was this creepy-as-hell hole in the wall that led into a forest, and right on the opposite end of the forest was this large mansion. Unclaimed, unwanted, and certainly intriguing. I always planned to go there one day and explore it on my own. Hayner and Pence were always too scared to go past the gate, and Olette wouldn't even hop through the hole in the wall.

Twilight Town High School was another average thing about this town. I was nearing the end of my third year, which meant summer was so close, however, I wasn't a regular teenager. I didn't go to parties and I don't have much interest in girls. Not that they had much interest in me anyways.

See, I wasn't too popular, though it was hard to be _unpopular_ in a place so tiny. I was just kind of in the middle; not known, but not the kid everyone dies to talk to.

Nearing my way to school, it was just another day, nothing worth writing about.

_Except_, we did get a new student.

Upon entering my biology class, a kid with spiky, fiery red hair stood next to the teacher. He was tall, probably about 6 foot. Very skinny, but also muscular. He had a fierce look, with piercing green eyes that definitely caught attention. He looked like the kind of kid that really didn't seem to care about a whole lot, like he was just in it for ride. He took the seat next to me, after being introduced.

_Axel._

* * *

Tonight was the night I was going to do it. I decided I'm going to sneak out and explore the old mansion. My mother had decided to go to bed at nine o'clock this friday night, so i deemed it my chance to be out of the house by twelve.

Once the clock struck, I grabbed my backpack was out of there.

Flying through Twilight Square was definitely an adrenaline rush for the better. I felt like flying, almost. I decided to take the back roads, to avoid being spotted by anyone I knew and having to explain where I was going and why I was running around the town alone.

Once I made it to the hole in the wall, I was home free.

I never really figured out why I was drawn to this mansion so much, maybe it was just the thrill of something strange in such an average place. Mom always said I was an adventure seeker.

The forest was a creepy small, creepy place. It was hard to get lost considering it was only made up of about thirty large trees or so, but you couldn't see your way to the other end just by standing at the other, however, I knew my way threw this place like the back of my hand.

Looking up at that abandoned mansion from the moonlight had to be the creepiest things I had ever experienced. Not that it was hard to beat.

This mansion had only two floors, but they were large floors. From the outside, it had two, big, semi circle windows. It was very detailed, with patterns and designs on the stone surrounding these windows. We knew this mansion was old from the crumbling brick on the roof.

Upon coming up to the gate, I noticed something a little out of the ordinary.

The paddock on the fence was shattered. Looking at it more closely, it seemed to have been smashed with a hammer. However, being the stupid teenager I am, I opted to go ahead and just waltz right in to start my little adventure.

Entering the foyer, this place really was beat up. Carpets were torn, statues were cracked, pictures were tilted and dull.

I wasn't sure where to inspect first, so I went to the first door, one to my left. Opening the door, there was a blood curdling creaks and screeches from the door bolts. What I had seemed to enter was a library, a rather full one at that.

Looking around at all the books, there was nothing that really told me any history on the place, except a year book from the year 1940. I decided to take that and look through it later.

Then, I heard it.

_Footsteps._

__"What?_ Who could possibly be here?" _I thought, panicking, hoping to God its wasn't a cop, or worse, gang members.

Hah, who was I kidding. _Gangs_ in Twilight Town.

I peered around the corner of the door to see a tall silhouette wearing a sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. I didn't want to startle him, but I wanted to get his attention, to let him know I was there. I let out a soft 'hello' to see if he'd turn around. He did.

"W-who's there?" the voice called. It sounded awfully familiar.

"Uh, I'm over here, to the left, in the library. I came here just to check the place out. I'm Roxas."

"Roxas? I know that name. I met you today." He walked closer, only to reveal himself as the new kid in school today. It was Axel.

Even in the extremely low light, you could still see his sharp, green eyes. They looked tired, but curious of the whole place. His red hair was slightly flattened, in a relaxed sort of way, like he hadn't bothered to do do anything after he had gotten out of a shower.

"Oh huh, yeah. Funny seeing you here. What _are _you doing here exactly?"

"Me? Oh well, being new i figured I'd explore the town. The old man thinks I'm out at a party making friends." He said the last part with a snicker, like it was unusual.

Axel looked very comfortable in this situation, like he knew what was going on or like it had happened a thousand times before. I however, was regretting coming tonight. Making conversation with new people wasn't a strong suit of mine, especially in such an odd place as this. A supermarket? Sure. The sandlot? Why not! But the old abandoned mansion? Of course, it just happened to be that one.

Not that I minded Axels' company, he was interesting.

"What brings you here?" He then asked.

"Uh well, um," Good start, Roxas, way to make yourself sound smart. "I didn't really have anything to do. And I've been deciding to come here for a while to check this place out but nobody would ever come with me, so I decided to come here tonight as a little exploration to fill my time."

"Cool, I get it. Curious kids, y'know?" He walked past me into the library and starting looking through books.

"Y-yeah, I found this yearbook from the 40's, I was gonna take it home and look at it but you can dig through it if you want." What does he care Roxas, for all you know he could be here just to take the books for school work.

"Nah, I'm just about done here, I already scoped most of the place out, so I'll probably head out now" He said, coming closer to me.

What he did next was something that had caught me completely off guard.

* * *

**Oh hoho :') you'll have to stay with me in order to know what happens nexxxxxxtt. 5 reviews before I write the next one? Sounds good. No less than that okay. Tell me what you think c:**

**Sarahloveslax**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Despite what I saiddd, i decided to continue with the story :') Ive been so obsessed with the new Kingdom Hearts game it's literally all ive been doing these past two days kda;ldkf.**

* * *

"_You're cute." _He had said. A kiss on the lips and Axel was out the door of the mansions' library.

"What the actual fuck?" I said to myself, not knowing what to make of the situation. First off, I was here exploring the mansion for an adventure. Out of sheer luck or some strange allignment of the plants, the new kid that he met in class today happened to be there, at the same time, doing Hell knows what? Was he high? Had he been smoking something before? Was he drunk? And to top it all off he said I was cute, and _kissed_ me.

As I tried started to gather my thoughts, something came to mind.

That was my first kiss. Yep. And, to top it all off, with a guy.

"_With a guy. With a guy." _Was all that was going through my head. I mean, how do you explain that to anyone?

I grabbed my backpack and left the mansion, only to find myself with a long walk home of me scolding myself for even talking to Axel in the begining of the school day. But, as I got to thinking, maybe this wasn't so bad. I mean, sure, it wasn't exactly how I pictures my first kiss, but was it so bad that it was with a guy?

So many questions and absoultly no answers.

There was one thing that I definitly was on the line about.

Did I _enjoy_ that kiss? Or even, did I kiss him back? It all happened so quickly I'm not even sure what my own actions were.

Well, it's not like he's an unattractive guy for that matter. He's tall, lean, pretty face and a smooth voice.

_Shut up, Roxas you're making yourself sound crazy. For all you know, he was just trying to catch you off guard so he could leave._

Because _that_ was likely.

Nearing my way to my house, I decided to forget this night for a while, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. Like any normal person, one just keeps thinking and thinking of all the possible outcomes of a situation until you've sucked it completely dry. Then, you _think _you know what's going to happen, but then everything just spins totally out of control and out of reach.

There I go again, over-anaylizing and over-thinking.

Ugh, perfect.

However, that night was easy, and I happened to be so tired that as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

My weekend passed in the blink of an eye, not doing much at all, especially outside the house. As I got ready for school Monday morning, the thought of Axel popped into my head. I had no idea what today was going to be like. Maybe I wouldn't even see him today. I decided I'd just advert attention from me for the day, I don't talk to anyone, they don't talk to me.

Maybe I'd get through the day in one piece.

School was never really a bother to me. I got through it with no hassle, breezing through every assignment that was handed out to me. I'm never acknowledged for my achievement though, thank God. I'd hate to be called out on being, what my mom says, a genius.

The word 'genius' makes me feel like a freak, and like any kid, that's the last thing you want to be.

I shook off the childish fears and walked into school.

Twilight Town High was an average school, you walked into it and there were three hallways. One on the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. There was also a staircase that lead to the upstairs hallway. However, there was no gymnasium. No matter what, all P.E. classes were held outside because it barely ever rained here.

I went down the left hallway to my locker in the back corner. So far, no sign of Axel.

I knew that he wasn't in my first or second class, however Axel was in my third.

Walking into biology, there he was, sitting in the seat next to mine.

He was wearing a brown v-neck that really made he emerld eyes brighten. For pants, light, distressed jeans that would be tight on most but bagged at the knees for him and a very beat up pair of classic black Vans.

_Don't make eye contact, DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT ROXAS._

"Hi Roxas," he said, in a very chipper voice.

"O-oh, hi Axel."

"How're you?" What was going on, he's acting like nothing happened?

"Uh, good I guess.." But really, where is this going.

"Have anything to say about what happened to the mansion? Cause I meant everything" Maybe it would be better for my sanity if he just avoided the entire topic.

What do I even say back? I needed a miracle, a fire, something to stop this conversation from heading any further.

Nope. Nothing.

Wait. What was I fighting? Just last night I thought he was cute.

"Uh, well, um..I'm not really sure what happened." Bullshit.

"Haha, I'll see you 'round Roxas." And with that, Axel winked at me left the classroom.

I blew it, he is too cute.

* * *

**AN: ugh, this was kinda hard to write because there was to many ways to have things go and if you write something one way it wont make sense later and blah blah blah akdjladf**

**Critism please :')**

**-sarahloveslax.**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: ITS 1 AM TIME TO WRITE SOME FANFIC.**

**-sarahloveslax**

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks I found out some 'different' things about Axel.

Axel really liked the color pink. He wore it almost every day, weather it was in his necklace or his shoelaces, he always had a smidge of pink on. But that wasnt the worst of it. He also had a belly ring. Yeah, you heard that right, a tiny little purple stud in his belly button with a black anchor to it. I had seen it when Axel's shirt came up as he took off his sweatshirt one day in class.

"Good morning class," Dr. Vexen announced as he strode into the classroom, textbook in hand while wearing a very stained and burnt lab coat. "Today we will be assigning partners for a science project!"

He motioned his hand, dividing the class down the middle with an imaginary line. Axel and I were on separate sides.

"I want this side," he said, motioning his hand toward the left, "to chose a partner on this side of the room" Dr. Vexen finished, pointed to the right side. _My side._

Axel walked over to my side of the room, and, as I predicted, sat on my desk, choosing me as his partner.

"Now, I want you to pick a topic from the book and write a 3 page report, including a poster to highlight the most important topics. The poster will be shown to the class, and I will be reading the papers. It will be due Monday of next week, so you have tonight and the weekend to work on it." And with that, he left the room, dismissing us to work on our projects however we wanted to.

"So, where do you suppose we do this project?" Axel asked, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his fiery spikes.

"Uh, well, my mom is having a business meeting and needs me out of the house, so I'd suggest yours." I was just setting myself up for a flytrap.

"Perfect. My parents are out of town so it'll be just us. You can stay the night so we'll get more work done." He smirked. _Shit_, that was cute.

"Alright, I'll just come home with you tomorrow after school, we can pick a topic then?"

"Sounds good, Roxy." And, with that, he winked and left the class.

I knew for a fact, that this was going to be interesting.

* * *

I walked with Axel to his house, which was on the opposite end of Twilight Town from where I lived. His house was one story, but had a basement, and was nice inside. You walked in and to the left was the dining room, and the right was the kitchen. Straight in front of you was a door to the basement. Walking around the corner from the kitchen there was, what seemed like, two living rooms connected to each other. Right from there, there was a hallway that had 3 doors. A bathroom, and assuming, Axels' and his parents' room.

We walked back into the furthest room at the end of the hallway. In this room there was a single bed on the wall across from the door with a trundle pulled out.

"You can put your stuff there." He said, motioning toward the trundle. Surveying the room further, the walls were a faint green, with white paneling. There was a desk across from the bed with a stool, and a slide open closet that was probably meant for a girls room with the giant mirror in front of it. There were no pictures on the walls, just posters of modern day metal and pop-punk bands.

I tossed my stuff on the bed while wondering how this was gonna go. I turned back to say something to Axel, only to see he wasn't there.

"Axel?" I yelled. It was okay to yell after all because _it was just us in this house._

"_Down in the basement, the computers are down here!" _He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Making my way down to the basement, it was so much colder than in the upper floor. I went into the computer room, where there were 2 computers at the same desk with spinning desk chairs. I should have guessed Axel was kicking the floor to make the chair spin as fast as it could. I looked at him with a confused look as he took one kick too strong and ended up tumbling out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Axel!" I yipped, trying to control my laughter as he clumsily got to his feet.

He scratched the back of his head and flattened out the hood of his sweatshirt. "Just, uh, trying to have some fun."

He sat back in the chair and opened up the biology book. "So what topic should we do? I think we should pick the effects of removing an organism from an ecosystem because its easy and simple."

"I'm up for anything that keeps my grade up I guess." I hope Axel didn't just pick me because I'm a brainy freak.

Axel eyed me as I made my way to the other desk chair beside him. We got to work on the project and by nine o'clock that night, we already had two paged of the report done and printed out some pictures for the poster.

* * *

Axel and I laid on the couch watching TV in his living room and eating popcorn. 1000 Ways to Die was on, and Axel cringed at every nasty thing that happened. I, for one, was never the one to be grossed out by anything.

I looked over toward him, eyes focused on the TV. Axel wasn't wearing a shirt, and boy was that a gift. His abnormally skinny body was actually very muscular, and attractive. He looked up at me.

_Shit those emerald eyes._ And before I knew it, his face was plastered up to mine.

Locking lips with someone you have emotions always gives off that euphoric feeling. I could feel his warm hands on my cheeks as he slithered his tongue into my mouth. I let him do most of the work, mostly because I had no idea what I was doing.

He let go of my face and looked into my eyes. Those green, piercing eyes. I loved them. I hope I'm not falling too hard for him.

But I totally am.

He rested his head on my shoulder, focusing back toward the TV. He obviously got what he had been waiting for, because he seemed to have an ecstatic glow on his face. _That was just so fucking cute._

Resting my head atop of his, I don't think I had ever been happier, even if I had just barely met him.

* * *

**Ahhhh, so this ended up taking me 3 hours to write because of tumblr and people wanting to conversate with me while im busy, thx guise. there's definitely going to be some action coming up next. Some very very BAD action c: So come on come on review/follow whatever you wanna do please :') **

**-sarahloveslax.**


End file.
